


[Culinary/Cooking] О, великий суп наварили | Unidentified matter

by Frozen_Melon, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Culinary, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, WTF Kombat 2021, Не для бартера
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29375073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozen_Melon/pseuds/Frozen_Melon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/WTF%20Otome%20and%20Mobile%20Games%202021
Summary: Кулинарный неформат без туториала/рецепта.No recipe, just... food. If you can call it food.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, WTF Otome and Mobile Games 2021 челлендж





	[Culinary/Cooking] О, великий суп наварили | Unidentified matter

**Author's Note:**

> На самом деле это мусс-кейк (иногда называемый чизкейком без выпечки). Референс - внутриигровое изображение.  
> Actually, it's a mousse cake/jelly cake (sometimes also called no-bake cheesecake). In-game reference:
> 
>   
> 


End file.
